


The Hunter x hunter College band AU nobody asked for.

by Pancakestan



Category: HunterXHunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chain fetish, no sex yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakestan/pseuds/Pancakestan
Summary: This is the fault of the human race's existence. Kurapika goes to a college for bands.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [DungeonInspector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DungeonInspector/pseuds/DungeonInspector) in the [HunterXHunterValentines2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HunterXHunterValentines2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Pokkle and Ponzu under the stars together.
> 
> like idk what you were expecting but i'm pretty sure this wasn't it.

Chapter 1

Kurapika woke to the sound of the alarm, he had to get up at exactly 7:31 because that was his morning routine. He had stayed up late the previous night studying for an exam that wouldn’t be for another few months. He packed his things and headed out to his car for the long drive. He was heading off to Netero’s Yale college for band students extraordinaire edition, NYCBS university. One would think he would be going for a music degree but nope, not Kurapika, he had one singular propose in life. To crush, molester and destroy the phantom troupe. The group of singers who cost him his one chance at a music contract with a famous recoding company that I as the author am too lazy to come up with a name for. Shortly after the incident his entire family and his only friend had disowned him for failure. They all died shortly after for unknown reasons. Now he swore revenge on the group for what they had done to him, his family, his career. Kurapika was so lost in thoughts of revenge, sweet, sweet revenge, that he didn’t even realize he was speeding. His chains were clattering against the steering wheel. Luckily there were no cops or cars ahead of him. He even ran a few red lights, all he could see was red, burning passionate red, he craved for blood to be spilled.   
After his episode, he snapped out of it and realized he had arrived and much faster than expected. He was ahead of schedule, good, he thought, this would give him more time to unpack and organize his things, that could take hours. He made sure to lock his car and he took his bags out and headed for where he was staying. He looked around noting everything around him, looking to see if he could catch the smell of spiders.   
Gon just got dropped and ran over to Killua with his dad yelling behind him. “See ya in a year!” Even though Ging was one of the professors and Gon took one of his classes. Illumi gave Gon a warning glance not to stand too close to Killua, but that didn’t stop him. Nothing stops Gon for Gon does whatever Gon wants to do and no overprotective brother could do a thing to stop him. Hisoka’s free candy van came speeding by and stopping by Gon Killua and Illumi.  
“Hello, Gon. ~ <3” he said in his usual Hisoka voice.   
“Yo, Gon, let’s get the fuck out of here.” Killua said grabbing Gon’s hand and pulling him away. Yep, KilluaXGon is canon. Gon happily obliged. Hisoka sat with his smile staring at the two twelve-year-old boys as they ran away. He turned his head sideways at Illumi. “Care to join me for an Illuminating evening?” he asked.  
“Why not?” Illumi climbed in the back of the van.   
Kurapika decided it was clear to move on and headed for his assigned room, he got a room to himself because the staff couldn’t figure out his gender even though he showed them his birth certificate, they just didn’t buy it. And his parents couldn’t vouch for him, they were dead.   
He finally reached his room and not a single sign of any spider. Good, all was as it should be. Little do people know he was being followed by none other than, Chrollo Lucilfer, the lead singer of the Phantom troupe. He carefully and orderly unpacked his thing and put them in the proper places. He hung up his tribal clothing in the wardrobe that was already there and headed for the shower.   
It wasn’t hard for Chrollo Lucilfer to pick the lock on the door. He searched to see if there was anything worth taking. There were a few books he took all of them and shoved them in his bag. He liked Kurapika already, the cute blonde bitch. He wasn’t sure what gender but he was hoping for a male. If not he knew some people. Only one way to find out, he picked the lock on the bathroom door. The sound of running water muffled the sound of the door opening but didn’t cancel the sound of Kurapika’s soft voice singing “AND I WILL ALLWAYS LOVE YOU!!!!!”  
Chrollo sat there a moment taking in the sound of his voice. Literally, he was recording with his phone. He opened the shower curtain and basically the shower scene from Psycho happened. Except nobody died Chrollo got a punch in the face and chains, however Kurapika still screamed like in the movie. Chrollo was convinced he had found true love. Now all he had to do was earn the love and then he wouldn’t be single anymore. It’s not like he was alone, he had the entire phantom troupe in what they called an ‘open relationship.’ However, Chrollo knew Kurapika was the only one for him.   
After Chrollo slipped away from his grasp, Kurapika was distraught. He had been so close, to ripping out his heart from his chest. Spilling his blood all over the bathroom floor and walls. He zoned out a moment and came back to reality. He had gotten away… why… why was the world so unfair? All he wanted to do was murder someone and he missed his chance. His burning scarlet eyes shifted back to their normal color. He got dressed and headed out for an evening stroll.   
He walked passed one of the dorm rooms and heard screaming, and someone begging for mercy. Yes, this was what he wanted to do, exact revenge… on the spider! He had no idea that the room he just passed was housing two of the spiders, rooming together Phinks and Feitan, that should explain the screams of terror Kurapika had heard. Because that is what Feitan likes to do to room inspectors who complain about his weapon collection by saying a ridiculous thing such as “Those aren’t allowed.” What childish thinking. He sat on a bench in the court yard. There was a nice gazebo and a fountain. It was pretty. Period. Kurapika did not take the time to appreciate the flowers. He was too busy thinking, planning, yes, planning the perfect way to get revenge. The feeling he so longed for. To any bystander, it would look as if he had gone insane. Hands clenched in fists, eyes burning red, and body shaking in fury. His chains had appeared on his hand like they always do when he was upset, angry or erect. The chains were for the spiders he NEEDED to capture them one by one. However, there were in fact bystanders looking strangely at him. It was Pokkle and Ponzu, they were watching the stars, well the ones you could see through the smog. They slowly backed away and were never seen again. They were eaten by giant ants, in case you as the reader were wondering what had happened. Kurapika didn’t notice a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> You got what you came for now wait like forever for chapter 2.


End file.
